


What's my name again?

by Vamprnce



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamprnce/pseuds/Vamprnce
Summary: Short dumb fic of when my Boss finally tells Johnny his real name. Set in SRIV





	What's my name again?

Boss and Johnny were lying comfortably together on the couches on the ship. Everyone else was off doing other things being busy. Not like they cared, they rather be alone together. Too many distractions lately to keep them apart. But this was nice, laying in Johnny's lap feeling comfy and being close. Boss' head is laying in Johnny's lap, he's looking up right at him. Johnny's petting his head while they've been going back and forth reminiscing and telling old stories of the good times.

"Man, I can't fucking believe the cops didn't jump my ass back in Stilwater for that." Boss says amused stretching his arms out over his head.

"Yo, I can't fuckin' believe you thought having a quickie with a stripper at the gas station after you ran around naked wouldn't make the cops come after you" Johnny laughs.

"Well shit I was drunk and I thought if I hid somewhere the cops would eventually leave, might as well have some fun while waiting huh?" Boss wiggles his eyebrows up and down, smirking up at him. Causing Johnny to laugh in response. "Y'know what I ain't really that surprised, seems like a SP thing to do." Johnny adds.

"Running around naked and drunk fucking someone when cops are on my ass is a "SP thing to do"? Oh Johnny, you know me so well!" Boss says playfully wraps his arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss him. "Okay okay fuck, are you drunk right now too?" he laughs pushing him back down gently while Boss pretends kiss him all over making sound effects with each kiss. He lays back in Johnny's lap grinning. "No, but I wish. Hey we should go to the Broken Shillelagh later." he suggests.

"Yeah, sure Boss." Johnny replies. They sit there in comfortable silence until a question popped in Johnny's head suddenly. "Hey, S, all these years we known each other and you never told me your name. Pretty sure your nickname ain't actually your name." Johnny chuckles. The out of nowhere comment catches Boss by surprise. I guess he never did tell Johnny his name even after all this time, everyone just called him "Playa" before he was leader then "Boss" after. "SP" was a weird one Monica or someone else came up, it was merely a joke but everyone just used it anyways. He had no arguments, he didn't really have a name then. He stopped using his real one back after joining the Saints, he didn't want people snooping in his past so he always kept it secret.

"My name?" Boss asks quietly, though it sounds more like he's asking himself.

"Yeah, you have a name right? Look, I don't mind calling you by your nickname or Boss, you don't have to say it if you don't want to." Johnny replies.

He questioned it at first if he should reveal it. It's Johnny though, his best friend now boyfriend, he trusts his life in his hands and he'll always be loyal to him. I guess giving his name won't hurt, he didn't want to keep secrets in this relationship. "Okay this is just between us alright? You tell anyone it I won't hesitate to kill you." Boss pointed a finger in his face, only half joking on what he said. Johnny knew this but he's pretty sure Boss was still serious about it, which made him smirk. Boss closed his eyes and breathed in and out of his nose, trying to prepare the big reveal in the most dramatic way possible.

Johnny waited silently still smirking. He leaned his elbow on the back of the couch propping his head up while he watched the man in his lap. "Are you done stalling?" he chuckles, eyebrows raised. "I'm not stalling! I'm preparing, there's a difference okay?" Boss exclaims. He then sat up, the smirk left Johnny's face as he watched him sit on his left side, curious on what he's doing. Boss leaned in close next to his ear like he's about to spread a stupid rumor on someone in school. He cupped one of his hands.

"Remember not to tell anyone this, I don't want the rest of the crew to know. Bad enough Kinz knows." he whispers.

"We went over this S, I won't tell." Johnny sighs already tired of waiting now. "Wait, Kinzie knows but not me?!" he furrowed his brows and turned his head to look at the man.

"I didn't tell her, she went through my files I guess, you know her." Boss confesses. He leans back in towards Johnny's ear again. "Okay I'll stop stalling now.... It's Christian." he finally says in a whisper, leaning back to sit normally next to Johnny.

"Huh" Johnny had his eyebrows raised. "You wasted all that fuckin' time just be dramatic over that?" his smirk came back and he lightly hit him in the chest. Chris laughed. "Sorry, you know how I am or you wouldn't have agreed to go out with me." he shrugged with a smirked pulling at his lips as well. "Fuck off." Johnny chuckled shaking his head. Chris moved closer towards him and laid his head on his shoulder trying to get comfortable again after moving. Johnny moved his arm to wrap around Chris drawing him closer against him.

"It's a nice name by the way, it suits you. Why don't you use it?" Johnny asked after getting settled in. Chris started moving to cuddle him more, putting his head under Johnny's chin. "I dunno, no one has called me that since I was a teen. Everyone called me Playa or Boss, I didn't think to really use it after. But if you like it... you can use it if you want..." Chris says in a whisper again. Johnny smiled at that, he liked when he got like this -- being open towards him. He knows he doesn't like showing people this side of him, he feels pretty lucky to witness it. It felt good to see him shed his guarded walls around him.

Johnny took his face in his hand tilting it up to face him, he kissed him and smiled. "Will do, Chris."

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to write these loser more, I love these two and bossgat very much <33


End file.
